


Love me a little freedom (let me feel)

by Messy_haired_bum



Series: Unnatural Writers Club [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, Gen, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy_haired_bum/pseuds/Messy_haired_bum
Summary: Dean hasn't truly been free in a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters

Dean looks into the mirror, a plain little thing hanging next to the door out of his room.

He remembers, years (decades) ago, the time Before (before Hell, before Apocalypse, before before before), when he was alone (always alone) in that little dreamland, facing a creature he was terrified of becoming, hearing it spewing horrible, horrible lies (truths), and being unable to do anything.

_“I know how dead you are inside. How worthless you feel.”_

It had unsettled him for the longest time. How utterly true it had been. 

Now, well. Now.

_“I know how you look into a mirror… and hate what you see.”_

Dean looks into the mirror, and feels nothing. It was. It was.

It was. 

(Freeing)

He’d miss those times, he thinks. (If he can just _feel_ –) 

He thinks it’s a little bit funny though. Because in the end, Hell wasn’t the thing that brought him here.

It’s just life. His life. The little bitch. 

And for all that he raged and raged against Fate and Destiny, it all ends up here. 

_“You can’t escape me, Dean.”_

It’s quite unfair.

It’s also a bit alarming (it really should be), that he can’t bring himself to care. Not anymore.

If he could just choose, he thinks, he would choose to die. (Probably. It’s just so freeing and he hasn’t felt that in the longest time –) 

If only Dad could see him now, he thinks. And he smiles (Free –)

_“You’re gonna die.”_

He remembers pain, shock and _painpainpain_. Remembers Metatron and his smug face (the Mark hums and burns and he smiles. Soon.) Remembers Sam (“I lied.” But it wasn’t enough, wasn’t enough for broken and shattered pieces of their relationship.) Remembers darkness. Remembers fire (it’s Hell, Hell in its purest form and he didn’t _choose_ this.)

Remembers opening his eyes to a new world.

_“And this? This is what you’re gonna become!”_

Dean looks into the mirror, and black eyes blink back at him. 

_“I’m proud of us.”_ He remembers saying, before black (black, choking, clogging black) claims him. Wonders about Sam (Sam, Sam, Sammy, brother burden loyalty betrayal love hurt pain always pain)

And then nothing. Blissful nothing.

He’s _free_.

_“Sammy, let me go.”_


End file.
